Don't Call Me Cas
by Eric Kripke
Summary: Castiel is getting tired with everyone calling him Cas.


Cas. Cas. Cas. CAS. It was starting to get on the angel's nerves; if Sam and Dean kept this up he would get extremely upset. Not only had it passed onto Bobby, Ellen and Jo but even Anna was calling him it too. He expected Lucifer to call him it but since he was all high and mighty he guessed that maybe, just maybe Lucifer knew how to pronounce a damn name.

Ever since Castiel had come to Earth, after about a week _everyone_ started calling him 'Cas' seriously, where the hell had this freaking nickname come from? Castiel was starting to feel degraded, like no one had respect for him. He used to feel so badass with a tight name up in Heaven but now Zachariah had also started calling him Cas and he was feeling like that was his new name or something.

He blamed it all on Dean; it was Dean who had started calling him Cas in the first place – the bastard. Then it spread on to Sam, seeing as the man was such an abomination what with his demon drinking extra curricular activities Castiel just felt like he'd been given the littlest of respect an angel could consider. Then Bobby, who Castiel would consider to be an acquaintance started to call him it. What was going on? It wasn't _that_ hard! Cas-ti-el three, syllables. That was all. Maybe humans were just lazy and couldn't manage it, but Zachariah was always called by his full name, but that was because he was so feared, wasn't Castiel feared? He always thought that people were afraid of him but next to Zachariah or Uriel… even Anna he seemed like a little puppy. The only thing he felt better than were humans… oh and cherubs, they were pussies.

Up until now he had never mentioned, never complained about everyone's choice of name calling… and anyone who knew Castiel knew that he sure could complain.

Now he sat in the empty motel room, his hands placed palms down on his lap as he stared at the wall in front of him, today would be the day that he confronted Sam and Dean about what they called him and how they spoke to him. He wanted respect and maybe it was time to lay down the law.

He looked up nervously as he heard the familiar grumble of Dean's '67 Impala as it pulled into the parking lot just outside, the headlights lit up the dark room and then the key turned in the doorway. Dean and Sam walked inside and flicked on the lights. "Holy crap!" Dean yelled upon seeing Castiel already sitting there waiting. "Cas… I told you not to-.." Dean got cut off by Castiel who raised his hand to shush him.

"Dean, Sam. We need to talk," Castiel said quite seriously as he gestured to the couch.

Dean and Sam walked toward the small love seat and sat down, Dean raised his eyebrows and snorted, "Are you breaking up with us?" he asked chuckling under his breath.

"No I am not," Castiel said looking quite confused, "breaking up? How does that work?" he asked.

"Never mind just go ahead."

"Yes, right," Castiel nodded and took a deep breath, he was actually very serious about the situation. "As you know, a lot of you have been calling me by the nickname 'Cas'"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, was this an intervention or something? "There are only two of us," Sam said but shut up after the look he'd gotten from Cas.

"And… not that it's not a good nickname," he continued on very seriously as he paced up and down the room, looking up at the ceiling occasionally. He looked literally saddened by the fact that he had to confront Sam and Dean. "It's just that, I cannot stress this enough to you. My name isn't Cas, it's _Castiel_ I have three syllables in my name, not one. I know it may be difficult for you to pronounce, and the name is pretty mind blowing I must admit but it can't be that hard to say it. It would make me feel a lot better about myself," he looked at them and frowned. He noticed that Sam and Dean were making that expression that made them look like they needed to urinate. "Would you like a break to use the lavatory?" he asked and they shook their heads making weird muffled sounds with their mouths. Castiel merely shook his head, "I would just… prefer if you were to call me by my full name," he said looking a little desperate. "Any questions?"

Dean and Sam looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. Castiel just looked at them with wide eyes.

Once Dean and Sam had recovered Dean just said, "Cas. Shut up."


End file.
